


Beans

by UnashamedlyUnashamed



Series: Magic Beans [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Creative Use Of Neckwear, Danny "Danno" Williams Has A Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Getting a Pet, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original McGarrett-Williams Pet, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Prostate Orgasm, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Tie Kink, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnashamedlyUnashamed/pseuds/UnashamedlyUnashamed
Summary: “You,” Danny says, jabbing a finger into Steve’s chest.  “Do you know what you did?”Oh no.  Steve thought he was going to be in trouble, but he didn’t expect this.  Danny’s face is red and flushed, he’s right in Steve’s personal space, inches from him, eyes burning into his.  The SEAL wants to defend himself, wants to explain why he did what he did, but he can’t seem to get the words out.“Danny-” he stammers.  But the other man cuts him off by crashing his lips onto Steve’s and kissing him breathless.When the need for oxygen finally forces them apart, his boyfriend refuses to let his lips leave Steve’s skin.“You made her smile,” Danny whispers accusingly into his clavicle.  “She’s been sad for weeks.  You know what that does to me?  Seeing her moping around?  And you…” Danny pulls back to look Steve in the eyes.  “You made my baby girl smile again.  So, you know what I’m gonna do to you?  Huh?  I’m gonna suck your brains out through your dick, that’s what I’m gonna do to you.”ORSteve lets Grace get a kitten and Danny makes his feelings on the matter *very* well known.***Part One of Magic Beans not required reading, but recommended***
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Magic Beans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing The Magic of Magic Beans so much that I wanted to expand that AU a little more. This is what I came up with. Hope you like the fluffy goodness!!!

“Uncle Steve, come here!”

Halting mid sprint, Steve McGarrett turns and steps toward ten-year-old Grace Williams to find her kneeling over a crevice in the stones along the edge of the beach.

Squatting down beside her he asks, “What did you find, Gracie?”

“It’s a kitten! I think it’s hurt. We have to help it!”

Steve sighs. When the two of them left the house twenty minutes ago, he certainly didn’t think their morning jog was going to include an animal rescue operation. 

In the six weeks since she and her father moved in with him, they’ve made their own little morning routine of working out together whenever she stays at their place. They go for a run, a swim, or sometimes, when her dad isn’t paying attention, they work on basic hand-to-hand combat.

In the almost ten months he and his partner, Danny Williams, have been together, he’s gotten closer to Grace than he ever imagined. She’d always been like a surrogate daughter to him, since the day they met, but in the past several months the surrogate part started to fall away. They talk everyday, FaceTime when she’s with her mom, he helps her with her science homework, she helps him cook dinner when it’s his night. It’s all so domestic and, honestly, something Steve didn’t ever think he would get to experience. Career Navy SEAL’s like him don’t get to have solid relationships and a happy family life, right?

But bent down, looking at the injured ball of fur wedged between the rocks, Steve knows that he’ll do whatever Grace wants him to do. There’s no way he's going to disappoint her if she wants to save this little cat.

“I think he might have gotten into a fight, honey. It looks like he got some scratches on him.”

“Well, we better take _her_ to the vet, then,” Grace imperiously informs him.

Smiling at the sass -- she really is her father’s daughter -- Steve scoops up the mangy, meowing, scratching bundle of joy and they head for his truck.

.o0o.

Grateful that Danny has run up to Haleiwa to pick up a witness statement on their latest case -- they alternate days off when Grace is with them now, so she gets to spend some quality time with each man -- Steve hisses at the kitchen sink, running hot water over the claw marks covering his left hand and wrist.

The kitten -- a boy, the vet had confirmed -- had not taken kindly to being picked up and made his feelings known into Steve’s flesh. 

The SEAL had not been thrilled and wondered if they should have just left him, until he handed the kitten over to Grace when they climbed in the truck. The little guy had immediately quieted down and curled up in her lap the whole way to the nearest vet clinic.

Two and half hours, 7 stitches, and $247.89 later, they had climbed back into the truck and Steve, helpless against the patented Grace Williams Pout, hadn’t been able to tell the girl no when she’d begged to keep the kitten.

“But where will he go?!” she’d said. “He doesn’t have anyone to take care of him! He doesn’t have an _ohana_!”

And that was all it took for a trained Navy SEAL to fold like a house of cards. So, they drove straight to the pet store to drop another $150 on supplies and then brought the cat home with them. There was only one small problem with that, Steve hadn’t mentioned it to Danny yet. The same Danny that’s a dog person, the same Danny that tells Grace no every time she asks to get a goldfish, the same Danny that has _very_ strong opinions about _any and everything_ to do with his daughter’s activities. 

But what else was the man supposed to do? Grace had been so down since her best friend, Anani, moved to the mainland. She tried to hide it, but the girl was heartbroken at losing her friend. She’d moped around the house for weeks. Steve had done everything he could think of to cheer her up -- taken her surfing, booked a weekend for the three of them on Molokai, even splurged for a spa day for her and Kono -- but Danny just said that she had to work through it on her own, friends moving away was a part of life.

Steve tried his best to accept that, but he’s a man of action and when he saw Grace’s face light up when that kitten climbed in her lap and purred… Well, he did what he did to make her happy and Danny would just have to deal with it.

Shutting off the water, the SEAL hears the roar of the Camaro’s engine in the driveway and braces himself for what’s to come.

“Hey, babe,” Danny calls, walking in the door.

“Hey. How was it today?”

“Not bad. Chin and I got what we needed and then he spent some time showing me around the historic district. We stopped and got some of the best shave ice I’ve ever had, too. Just, uh, don’t tell Kamekona I said that.”

“Danno!!!” Grace shouts, darting into the room and throwing her arms around her father’s waist.

Danny hoists the girl into his arms. “Hey, monkey! You seem in a good mood. How was your day?”

“It was the best day _ever_ ! You’ll never guess what happened. Uncle Steve and I went for a run this morning, and we’re running down the beach and I hear this sound -- Uncle Steve didn’t hear it -- but I stopped and looked around and I found this little _kitten_ in the rocks! He was totally hurt and I knew we had to do something to help, because you always say that helping people is the right thing to do, so helping animals has to be the right thing to do too. Anyway, me and Uncle Steve took him to the vet and he had to get all kinds of shots and stitches, he didn’t like that, but then we got in the truck to leave and I was, like, where is he going to go? He doesn’t have a home. And I knew we had to take care of him, so I asked Uncle Steve and at first he said no, but then I was, like, ‘he doesn’t have an ohana,’ and Uncle Steve knew I was totally right so he said I could keep and we brought him home and now I have a cat, Danno!”

Danny just stands there in stunned silence. Steve knows he’s no stranger to one of Grace's rants when she’s excited about something, but he also knows that his boyfriend _is_ a stranger to silence. Quiet Danny can’t equal anything good.

Looking directly at Steve, the blond finally asks, “You… got a cat?” 

Grace enthusiastically nods, “Uh-huh. Do you want to meet him? He’s hiding under my bed right now, but you can still come see him.”

Danny turns, smiles indulgently at his daughter and sighs, “Okay, monkey, show me your new cat.” 

Steve is concerned. He doesn’t know where he stands with his boyfriend right now. From what he can tell, it could still go either way and since it’s his night to make dinner and he hasn’t had time in the midst of the impromptu animal rescue, he orders Danny’s favourite pizza hoping to get some brownie points and tip the scales in his favour.

Sitting down to dinner an hour later, Grace is still bubbling with enthusiasm over the newest ohana member. The mealtime conversation revolves around what they should call the little guy.

As they eat, Steve can’t help but grin like an idiot at Gracie’s excited chattering. It’s like she’s back to her old self again.

And it’s a good thing that Grace is happy, because the SEAL is pretty sure Danny is furious. His boyfriend has been shooting fierce looks at him since they sat down and he’s fairly certain that he’s in for it once the little girl has gone to bed. 

“What about Beans?” Grace asks Steve, bringing him back to the moment.

“That’s an interesting name, sweetheart. Why do you want to call him that?” Considering her last suggestion was Zayn after some boy in a band, and the one before that was Jasper* after one of the people from her vampire books, Steve has to wonder at the change in direction towards legumes.

“You know, like Magic Beans.”

Danny chokes on his beer at that and tries to cover it with a cough. Steve’s ears pink up a little and he can't quite meet his boyfriend’s eye. 

See, when he and Danny first told Grace that they’d become partner’s in more than one sense, she’d been thrilled but, as the daughter of a detective, had wanted to know why, what finally brought them together after so long. Steve, without thinking, had offhandedly answered a little too honestly with “Magic Beans.” Danny had spluttered in response and stared daggers at him while he scrambled to come up with an appropriate explanation for the then 9-year-old’s ears, one that didn’t involve illegal narcotics. In the end he’d woven an elaborate, if mostly made-up tale about a bad guy, his _actually magic_ magic beans, and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono saving the day. Grace had bought the story with a child-like ease and never questioned it, and since then, it had become a bit of a running joke between the three of them that magic brought them all together and made them a family.

The SEAL is torn between the sweetness of Gracie wanting to christen her new kitten after the story they’d told her about finally becoming more than just friends and horror at that cat being named after the cause of the drug-fueled all-night sex marathon that actually brought them together. But the bright, unclouded smile on her face after weeks of sadness wins out.

Still unable to look at his partner, Steve clears his throat and says, “I think it’s perfect, honey.”

The little girl beams. “What about you, Danno? Do you like it?”

The blond is quiet for a long moment before finally he smiles at his daughter and says, “Yeah, monkey, it’s a good name.” 

Dinner finished, Danny and Grace head upstairs to wrangle the newly designated Beans and check over homework before starting her bedtime routine while Steve cleans up the kitchen. 

Lost in thought as he’s up to his elbows in dish water, the SEAL thinks about the looks his boyfriend had been shooting him over dinner and how they’d gotten more and more pointed as the meal progressed. He just knows that he’s for an epic, arm-waving, hand-flailing, Danny William Rant once Grace is in bed for the night.

Finishing up the dishes, Steve grabs a beer and walks to the back door. He and Danny have a rule when Grace is around, if they’re going to fight -- which, they being them, happens a lot -- they do it where she can’t hear them. So, he heads outside onto the lanai and leans against a pillar, sipping his Longboard while he listens to waves in the darkness, waiting for the blond to come out and unleash his fury.

Twenty minutes later, Danny steps outside, his face blazing.

“ _You_ ,” he says, jabbing a finger into Steve’s chest. “Do you know what you did?”

Oh shit. Steve thought he was going to be in trouble, but he didn’t expect _this_. Danny’s face is red and flushed, he’s right in Steve’s personal space, inches from him, eyes burning into his. The SEAL wants to defend himself, wants to explain why he did what he did, but he can’t seem to get the words out.

“Danny-” he stammers. But the other man cuts him off by crashing his lips onto Steve’s, shoving his back into the pillar and kissing him breathless.

When the need for oxygen finally forces them apart, his boyfriend refuses to let his lips leave Steve’s skin. As Danny ferociously kisses and licks and bites his way across the SEAL’s neck and down his shoulders, he’s left panting, trying to catch up with rapid change in direction this night has just taken.

“You made her smile,” Danny whispers accusingly into his clavicle. “She’s been sad for _weeks_ because Anani moved away. You know what that does to me? Seeing her moping around? And you…” Danny pulls back to look Steve in the eyes. “You made my baby girl smile again. So, you know what I’m gonna do to you? Huh?”

“Danny…” is all he can say. The brunet’s dick is already rock hard, straining against his cargo pants and he can’t focus on anything but the fiery blue eyes holding his gaze.

“I’m gonna suck your brains out through your dick, that’s what I’m gonna do to you.”

Without another word, Danny drops to his knees and whips out Steve’s cock, leaning in and swallowing him all the way down. 

The SEAL groans loudly, fighting to stop himself from bucking into his boyfriend’s throat. It’s no surprise that, with the way Danny likes to run his mouth, the man gives head like nobody’s business. 

Steve is a mess, already. He can’t seem to stop himself from moaning and chanting his partner’s name over and over, lost to the intense suction around his cock.

Danny pulls off to warn him, “You gotta keep it down, babe. You want the neighbours to call the cops on us?”

Some part of the SEAL’s brain knows that his boyfriend is right, that they are standing outside where god and everyone can hear them. He tries to quiet down, he really does. Steve winds his fingers through Danny’s hair to ground himself and bites his lip until it hurts but it does little to stop the sounds coming out of him.

The brunet can feel his partner chuckle against his member at his futile attempt to reign in his mouth. In response, Danny brings his hand up and shoves his fingers straight into Steve’s mouth. He groans again, sucking the digits, trembling as his gut coils with an impending orgasm. But it’s not enough, he wants more. He needs to feel Danny inside of him.

Pulling the fingers out of his mouth, Steve sounds like an absolute wreck when he begs, “Stop. Danny, stop.”

The blond sits back, confused. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just- I want you to fuck me.”

A lascivious grin crosses his boyfriend’s face. “I was kinda hoping you might say that,” he says. Then he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a tube of lube.

Standing up, Danny unceremoniously pulls him to the daybed a few feet away and pushes Steve face down. Manhandling him into position, the blond rips his cargos down just enough to expose his ass and makes quick work of opening him up.

Despite how hard he’s trying, by the time his partner is up to three fingers, Steve can’t keep silent anymore.

As Danny grazes his prostate he cries out, “Shit, Danno. Your fingers feel so fucking good. Can’t wait until it’s your big, fat cock inside me. Jesus Christ.”

It’s his boyfriend’s turn to groan. The litany of filth that flows out of Steve’s mouth every time they’re together gets to him and the SEAL knows it.

“Fuck. That mouth of yours. You know how much I love it, but it’s gonna get us in trouble, babe. So, you know what I’m going to do about it?”

The next few seconds, so many things happen in tandem that it takes Steve’s brain a moment to catch up. All at once, Danny pulls his fingers out, shifts behind him, leans forward to stuff something in his mouth, grabs his hips, pulls them back, and shoves his dick into the SEAL’s hole all the way to the hilt.

Struggling to control his breathing through his nose as Danny stills to give him time to adjust, Steve realizes that- oh, shit…

Groaning around the fabric, Steve realizes that his boyfriend has gagged him with his tie. His fucking _tie_. From the moment they met, he’s daydreamed about all the filthy things he wanted to do with those goddamn ties and, shit, if having one in his mouth doesn't make his cock twitch and harden even more.

“Hands,” Danny orders. And Steve is only too happy to comply. They’ve done it like this a few time before and he fucking loves it, giving control over to his partner like this.

On his knees, with his chest pressed to the daybed, the SEAL reaches back like he’s going to get handcuffed and lets Danny grab his wrists. Using them like reigns, the blond starts moving and pulls him back to meet each thrust.

The motion immediately has Steve moaning into the silken material trying to keep him quiet. It feels so fucking good, each thrust of his partner’s monster cock hits the spot that make him see stars. Considering how worked up he already is from Danny sucking his dick, the SEAL knows that he’s going to come long before the party is over, so he focuses on relaxing and just letting his body experience what Danny does to him.

He feels it building, that lightning licking that the bottom of his spine. As his boyfriend relentlessly pounds into him, over and over, just the way he likes it, his orgasm finally overtakes him.

Shouting around the tie, Steve twitches as contractions of pleasure radiate through him, his hole clenching around his boyfriend’s cock. But he doesn’t let himself ejaculate, he’s not ready for this to be over yet.

Stilling behind him, Danny whispers, “Shit, I love it when you do that. So fucking sexy. Do you need a minute?”

Furiously shaking his head, Steve tries to buck his hips to encourage his partner to get going. Danny doesn’t need to be told twice, instantly the blond is moving again, thrusting into the SEAL hard enough that they can hear the clanging of his belt buckle with each movement because they’re both still fully clothed.

“Goddamn, babe, you feel so good,” Danny murmurs. “I’m getting close. _Shit_.”

Pounding into him until the daybed squeaks in rhythm beneath them, the brunet can feel his partner’s body tremble as nears the edge. Steve loves it when Danny comes because, like everything else he does, the man comes with everything he has, his whole body enraptured by the moment of bliss. And for a brief second Steve is sad that he can’t see Danny’s face. That is, until his prostate gets nailed again and his brain stops being able to think of anything else.

“ _Fuck, Steve_ ,” Danny grunts as, with one finally jab of his hips, his boyfriend’s orgasm hit him. The blond groans quietly as hot, sticky come fill the SEAL. Trembling with the force of the aftershocks running through him, Danny slumps over onto Steve’s back, no longer able to stay upright.

Feeling his partner’s warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck, the brunet shivers at the sensation, still tightly wound and waiting for the final release.

Danny, always so willing to take care of those he loves, doesn’t leave him hanging. Bringing a hand around, his boyfriend grabs his dick and starts pumping, the copious amounts of precome easing the way.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this,” the blond whispers hotly into his ear. “Strung out on my cock, taking everything I give you. Shit. Do you know how much I fucking love you? Do you know what you do to me?”

Steve whimpers. Danny’s words combined with the man’s cock still in his ass have him a quivering, shuddering mess as his second orgasm of the night rapidly approaches.

“You gonna come again, huh? You gonna let me watch you fall apart for me? Let me see what I do to you too? That’s it, Steve. Show me. Let me see it. Come on, babe, come again for me.”

As the filthy words leave Danny’s mouth, he runs his thumb roughly over Steve’s slit and that’s all it takes for the SEAL to go off like a canon. He comes so hard that his mind whites out. He comes so hard that his semen splashes off the daybed and back onto his own torso. He comes so hard that, as waves of euphoric pleasure crash over him, he blacks out.

Coming to moments later, Steve blinks his eyes, disoriented. But Danny is snuggled up behind him, gently stroking his hair and he quickly relaxes into the touch.

“Welcome back, Commander. I lost you there for a minute.”

All Steve can manage is a grunt in response.

They lay for what could be minutes or hours, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the post-coital closeness until finally a small _meow_ brings them back to the present.

Looking over, both men notice that Beans has taken up residence in one of the patio chairs and is curled up staring at them like he’s been there for a while now.

Danny groans, “Oh, great. Not only am I stuck with a cat in my house, but the cat’s a fucking pervert. Did you enjoy the show, huh?”

Steve buries his face in the daybed and laughs.

Beans just meows imperiously again in response.

“Come on, Danno, let’s get cleaned up before he tries to come over here and join us.

Grabbing a nearby towel that he uses for morning swims, Steve cleans them up as best he can before they both right their clothes to head inside for the showers.

As they make their way to the back door, Danny suddenly stops and splutters, “What the fuck?”

Turning around, Steve busts up laughing. Beans has followed his boyfriend and is currently weaving his way in and out of the blond’s feet, purring to beat the band.

“He likes you, Danno.”

“Well, I don’t like him. How do I make him stop?”

“Oh, come on. Think of how happy Grace would be if you and Beans made friends.”

Danny shoots him a glare. Steve is aiming below the belt and he knows it, but it works because his partner stoops down and picks up the cat and Beans surprises them both by purring even louder in Danny’s arms. 

Careful to avoid the cat’s stitches, the blond tentatively reaches up and pets him as he says, “You’re lucky I love Grace, little guy. 'Cause, if it were up to me, you’d still be out on the beach where she found you.”

Beans merely meows and starts rubbing face against Danny’s chin and Steve can see his boyfriend melt at that.

“Softy,” he gently teases.

Danny shoots him a dopey grin. “Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you too, you goof.”

**Author's Note:**

> *When I was a little girl (WELL before Twilight was even a twinkle in Stephanie Meyer's eye) I had a kitten named Jasper that passed away from feline leukemia. I threw in that name as a little homage in his honour. He was a good kitty. <3
> 
> Oh my god, so FLUFFY!!! Please, oh please, tell me what you think. I live for comments! Thanks!


End file.
